Sweet Dreams
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kurt is in his last year of college and is finally finding out the truth about who and what he is.


1

"Feed me." He traced the words slowly over the desk with his pointer finger, ignoring the long lecture that dragged on. His mind was racing with thoughts as his ears focused on the drops of rain from the opened window and the clock that continuously ticked with every passing second. The past week was the worse week he had ever faced. His reoccurring dream came back to haunt his mind and body. He felt like he couldn't even breathe when he would awake in the middle of the night, gasping for breath as if he were drowning. The rain didn't help. Every single drop that fell scrambled his thoughts to the dream from the night before.

The dreams always entailed of touches, sounds and smells. Yet, the boy could never tell where he had been, surrounded by darkness and small candle lights. It was as if living in a horror movie since he always felt as if someone was watching him in the distance. With the dream now, he started to become paranoid. Small things began to make him feel anxious, as if someone was watching him. Small shadows in the middle of the night or strange noises brought on by his [step] brother Finn and his [step] sister-in-law Rachel made him unable to sleep. Those were the worse. One night, Rachel had kept her pet dog over while she went out on vacation and it scratched and scratched underneath the door. It kept Kurt awake for days and his dad, who was allergic. The mix of sneezing, yelling and scratching was driving him to check into an insane asylum. It was why he had been so glad to move out and into a slightly saner home with his boyfriend.

At the same time, Kurt believed his dreams could be the fact he had been so alone and away from his boyfriend for too long. After four months he was finally coming back from France and it was all he could think about. With his lover besides him once again, he was sure that he would be able to sleep more soundly.

When the bell rang Kurt moved his notebook away from him and pushed it into his bag. He grabbed the other items on his desk and pushed his seat in so the others behind him could get by and leave. Sighing, he watched his professor as he shut down the projector and then erased the board. They were learning something about Freud and some method Kurt didn't bother to take notes on. He would just copy them from his friend later on. He put the rest of his items away and rolled his chair back as he got up off of the seat. He could hear his friend chatting up the professor as he put his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his coat.

He waked down the few sets of stairs, saying goodbye to his friend and leaving the classroom. The first thing he came into contact with was the view of the doors that lead outside. They were covered in water-spots and continued to be pelted against by the rain. He felt suddenly transfixed by the weather and was only brought out of it when a familiar voice called his name and he turned to look."What are you doing here Adam?" He asked, unfolding his coat against his arm and putting it on.

"I came to pick you up. Remember? We're going back to our apartment, getting wine. You wanted to make me dinner." He walked a little closer, holding his umbrella out. "Come on I'll drive you back."

Kurt crossed his arms, turning his body to fully be facing the man. "Okay…" He smiled, grabbing the umbrella and walking towards the door in which the man followed. "Is this rain ever going to stop?" He hesitated and Adam opened the door to let Kurt out first, watching him put the umbrella outside to open it and walking under it.

Adam followed, putting his hand around Kurt's waist and making him shiver. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you have a car in New York." He walked across the parking lot, whining at the height of the water and hoping he didn't get any in his bots.

"It was my college graduation present. Don't make fun of it." He let go of Kurt and moved across the car to the drivers side to open the car and unlock the doors for Kurt to get inside.

Kurt put the umbrella to the side to close it, suddenly noticing a dark shadow among the rain. He quickly got into the car, shutting the door and putting the umbrella on the back seat.. He locked his door and pulled the seat belt around his chest. "Are you okay?" He heard Adam ask him and he nodded.

The drive home was quiet for the most part, if either of them broke the silence it was Adam asking Kurt about his class choice for his next semester. Kurt only had one semester left of college and he was done. Free to go off with Adam to France and other countries to perform in prestigious academies and shows.. His boyfriend was only a few years older than him and it wasn't like he was missing out on much.

They arrived at their apartment, Adam turning his far off in the parking lot and about to say something before Kurt got out of the car first, shutting the door and headed to the front door and hitting a button to b buzzed in. He wanted desperately to get indoors again. When he walked inside he stared up at the staircase, watching it wrap around the building floor to floor. He heard the door opened behind him again and he jumped, quickly walking up the stairs. He walked along the curve of the staircase and turned with each step until he reached the top of the first floor. The door to the right of him was their apartment. "You sure you're alright? Adam's voice came again and he walked past Kurt on the stairs and headed to the door to unlock it with his keys.

Kurt nodded and watched Adam's hand over the brass knob. "I just need to get some sleep." When the door opened he followed Adam inside, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat hanger and moving off from the living room, into the kitchen, to the hall where their bedroom had been. He dropped his bag on the bed and sat next to it to remove his boots. Pulling his socks off next when Adam had come into the room, leaning against the door.

Kurt had gotten up to place his boots in their closet and the socks in a clothes basket.. "Do you want to postpone dinner for tomorrow?" He looked at the alarm clock and it was only six. "Or you make it and I'll repay you tomorrow."

"I understand you don't feel well and you're tired from classes. Rest and I'll make you something."

Kurt began searching through the closet now for sweatpants or something comfortable to wear to lay down in. "I love you, you know that right?"

Adam nodded with a smile. "I've known for a long, long time." He moved, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Kurt heard him say,"try not to wear anything too revealing," as he removed his sweater and put on a thinner shirt. He pulled out a pair of thin, gray pants to go with it. When he had been changed he left the bedroom and headed out into the living room, grabbing the blanket that had been folded on the back of the chair and laying door on the couch instead of in their bedroom. Just for a little while.

Hours later the sound of thunder woke him up, his body shooting up from the couch.. He felt out of touch with his body, removing the blankets and looking at how red his skin had look. Touching it and feeling like he was almost on fire. He hadn't remembered waking up for dinner but when he stood up and moved into the kitchen there were more than just one wine glass on the table. He stumbled into the hall behind the kitchen and down into the opened bedroom door.

There was Adam, stirring in his sleep from the constant thunder.

Kurt shut the door behind him, moving over to the bed and bringing a knee up to the mattress. When the weight hit the mattress Adam had shifted onto his back and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" His voice came out low and groggy and he lifted his hand to rub his eyes as Kurt had climbed over top of Adam. A smile crept over his lips as he watched the shadow of Kurt in the sudden strike of lighting.

"You're only dreaming." Kurt bent down slowly, hands caressing the sides of Adam's face.

"You feel like you're on fire." He shut his eyes again, feeling suddenly relaxed.

"Mmhmm. It feels nice though, doesn't it." The pads of his finger trailed down his face slowly, pressing harder against his jaw bone and scraping his nails against his neck.

Something suddenly broke in Adam. He lifted his hands and pressed them against Kurt, pushing him to the side and flipping their positions. Adam felt breathless and weak and just staring down at his boyfriend in the dark of their bedroom. He held himself up with his arms. Kurt pinned between them. He leaned down, pressing wet, quavering kisses up the column of Kurt's throat. His body lacking the ability to fight whatever was controlling his sudden urge to have Kurt.

His hands pulled at the fabric of Kurt's shirt, pulling it over his head roughly and then the pants. Mouth still trailing wet kisses down his body. The heat Kurt had been giving off just became stronger and stronger the more Adam touched and fondled his body. "God just fuck me already." He heard Kurt speak in a low groan and nothing would stop him from accepting the demand that he had been given.

It took only a few moments for Adam to pull his own pants off and easily positioning himself, one hand gripping against Kurt's waist as he eased himself in. He groaned at the tightness and Kurt himself moaned at the stretch. Adam carefully pushing himself in to the hilt. He pulled out just as slowly as he entered, only to push back in. He did it a few times just to help open Kurt up and before he knew it he was moving even faster.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Adam's neck as he felt him thrust inside of him again and again. His nails clawing against his back. Digging into his skin and moaning the most incoherent words as he continued to feel Adam snap his hips roughly inside of him. As if he was desperate to hear him come hard under the weight of his body.

"Oh god, Adam-" Kurt gasped, already breathing hard. Feeling Adam's hand grip tighter against his hip, his own nails digging down into bone. "Harder. Please."

Adam's head dipped down into Kurt's neck, moving his hips even quicker and seconds later biting hard against Kurt's neck as he came. Kurt could feel Adam even deeper inside of him, clenching his muscles as a crazed attempt of never wanting him to leave.

—

The next morning Adam had awoken, hearing a humming come from the kitchen. He e from the bedroom, noticing Kurt and moving over to the stove to wrap hi arms around his waist and give him a kiss on the back of his neck.

The next morning Adam had awoken after hearing a humming noise coming from the kitchen. He pulled the blankets off of him and slowly got up from the mattress, trudging off out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He had seen Kurt standing at the stove with a wooden spoon in hand and moved over to him. Adam wrapped his arms around his waist which made Kurt stop humming. "Someone is in a good mood."

Kurt chuckled. "I haven't felt this great in the longest time."

"That's good." His lips pressed against the back of Kurt's neck, leaving a kiss there. "I feel drained. I had the weirdest dream last night."

Kurt set the spoon down and turned around still in Adam's grasp. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was nice though. You were there." Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, one of those dreams I see."

"Yeah…I'm going to take a shower. Make me a plate though?" He let go of Kurt and moved away from him and headed back to their bedroom.

Kurt titled his head to the side, closing his eyes and resting for a second. "You have to tell him what you are." A voice had spoke to him but when he opened his eyes no one was in the room with him. He shook his head, turning the stove off and allowing the food in the pot to cool for a few minutes. When he went into the cabinet to grab a few dishes there was a knock at the door and he quickly set the plates down and shut the cabinet door to go answer it.

He unlocked the front door and stared at the girl who had on the other side. "Rachel?" He asked, confused what she had been doing here.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He nodded, opening the door wider and allowing her to come inside. He watched her for a few moments before shutting the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come over or call you when I thought I knew what your problem was. You know how you saw that therapist and he said he thought you had some split personality?" She pulled out a book from her purse. "I've been doing research with the information you gave me and I just want to know about your sex life."

The sudden bemused expression on Kurt's face made Rachel sigh. "It'll help me. How do you feel afterwards?" She moved to sit down on the couch and Kurt took a seat next to her.

"Fine. Like I normally do?"

"So you don't feel drained or tired?"

"No. I feel sort of stronger and if I'm feeling sick one day I'll feel better the next. Like I was never sick in the first place. What is any of this information going to do?"

"Do you believe in the paranormal? Like, vampires, werewolves, ghosts?"

He shrugged. "A little."

"How about Incubus?" She asked, opening the book to the page she marked and showing it to him. "Sex creatures."

"I'm not an incubus. Like do you really believe that hobo down the road is really a gnome?" He took the book from her and read over the page. "Yes I feel better after. I feel like a completely different person but…I'm human. I'm not some mythological creature from decades ago."

"Kurt. Listen to me. We're best friends. Tell me how you really felt in high school when you went through puberty. I know you weren't shy or inexperienced and it's why you didn't want to have sex or masturbate or anything like that."

"We are not having this conversation." He shook his head.

"Tell me. You owe me."

"I just…I don't know. I spent all of my life feeling embarrassed and not wanting to be intimate because it was more like I couldn't control myself."

"That isn't embarrassing. I mean, if you lack control it's because you're still so young and you don't have another member who's like you to control it."

"I'm not an incubus. Besides Rachel, if I was how would you even know? Because your "research"?"

"No, because I'm a witch."


End file.
